Long Lost Friends
by Baby-Ayatane
Summary: Something went wrong after the battle with Saddler. Wesker demanded that Leon be given to him. Have no choice but to give him over if she wanted to retain Wesker's shaky trust, Ada left him within his care. Fast forward eight years to Chris' visit to Kijuju. To see Leon brainwashed by Wesker is the crushing blow that makes him reconsider his standing. Major Head-Canon, AU RE era


Long Lost Friends

Inspired a Kink Meme prompt and by **snarryvader81**'s fanfic **Pet**. Yes, I have her permission to post this. You should definitely check out her story if you haven't. It's a satisfying read, to say the least.

Summary: Something went wrong after the battle with Saddler.

Wesker demanded that Leon be given to him. Have no choice but to give him over if she wanted to retain Wesker's shaky trust, Ada left him within his care. Fast forward eight years to Chris' visit to Kijuju. To see Leon brainwashed by Wesker is the crushing blow that makes him reconsider his standing. Major Head-Canon, AU. RE5+ era.

Pairings:

**Past** Chris/Leon, Wesker/Chris

**Present **Chris/OC, Wesker/Leon

**Future **Wesker/Leon/Chris, Steve/Sherry

_Please let me know if the line breaks refuse to show. For some reason, FF doesn't like my line breaks. _

"Yo, Leon. Boss wants you to guard that Irving guy. You up to it?"

Leon's punishment still hadn't ended.

The man in question gritted his teeth and gave a low his of frustration.

No, he wasn't up to it. He'd never be up to it—but what would be the point in objecting?

When he was a youngling, Jill had told him "Follow instructions, Leon. Do as he says, Leon, or you'll regret it on a cellular level." This had bemused a smile onto his face then. Now, he understood what she meant all too well.

Back then, they had to put emphasis on his name for him to remember it. Now, all he wanted to do was forget his name, forget his role and the monster inside of him, forget everything and just sleep.

"Absolutely," Leon replied, "not."

"Ha!"

"I don't know what's worse—Master's punishments of that man's voice."

Steve grinned in amusement, pulling up a chair to the desk that his comrade had situated himself at.

"First, Excella, then her puppet, huh?"

Steve was glad he hadn't been given guard duty. He'd never had much patience when it came to people who didn't even understand how to rely on instinct to protect themselves. Rather than whip out his gun or get the hell out of dodge, Irving would spend the amount of time it took for an enemy to cock their gun bragging about his growing prowess in the B.O.W black market. His head had been inflating with pride and thoughts of money as of late. Steve had never liked him, but now, he could honestly tell anyone that he loathed him. Having a set of morals was twisted in his work for the Boss, but it was something from his First Life that he just couldn't let go of.

(Like Claire.)

Irving was a terrible shot and Gionne was a snobby princess who couldn't be bothered with unloading a clip. Maybe his perception of them was misguided, but that was the image they had relayed to him. Steve pitied Leon.

"What'd you do to make 'im so mad, anyways?" The strawberry blond questioned. Leon typed away at the computer before them at the small desk, gaining in speed (And mistakes, from what Steve could see) as he typed. Leon paused momentarily, worrying his bottom lip absentmindedly, a habit he had undoubtedly picked up from Sherry. He continued to type, though considerably slower this time.

"I… tried to learn more about my past."

Suddenly, it became all too clear why Leon had not been allowed out of the Compound for almost three months. Steve had bothered asking why—Wesker's moods were as predictable as the aligning of a planetary system—and Leon was a good boy, Wesker's favorite, in fact, so he figured it was play. It had been made clear that to his Army that Wesker was the only one who was allowed to tell Leon about his First Life. He hadn't expected Leon to be the one that broke the rule.

For a majority of his confinement, Leon had been walking with a painfully noticeable limp, a bruise here, an untreated cut there. Wesker stalked about far more predatorily than usual, his gloved fingers clenching and unclenching rhythmically, his sunglasses uncharacteristically crooked on his strong cheekbones. Jill had given him sympathetic looks. The motherly Sherry had been teary, offering him pain pills when she could swipe them from the lab. Oftentimes, Leon had whispered to Steve, only half-jokingly,

"You're the only one who's not treating me like I'm some domestic abuse case."

Steve winced as he thought about his, not sure if it was out of sympathy or imagining the beatings Leon had to have been subjected to.

"How'd you try?" He queried lightly after the pregnant pause they shared had been ended with Leon's awkward clearing of the throat. The veins on his neck stood out today, the blood running through them darkling, and Steve made a not to have Sherry take a look at him when she had the time.

It was a morbid kind of curiosity that made him ask the question, and he knew he shouldn't have when Leon glanced at him with a slightly betrayed glint in his eyes. Leon sighed.

"I tried to hack into his main computer."

Leon pressed a key with unnecessary vigor, "And encountered one, a firewall, two a virus for my flash devices, and three, a camera."

Steve grimaced.

"'Step away from the computers, pet.' He said, 'It will lesson your punishment.'" Leon's imitation of the man's voice was disturbingly accurate. "I almost got to access the reports. I should have figured that something like this would happen. I think it was a trap. I'm also damn sure that the 'reports' were fabricated.

"In the end, what I did was a major boondoggle, but I'm still getting punished for trying. Go figure."

"Did he—"

"Hey, Steve, how about we play, 'Let's let Leon type without answering probing questions', shall we?"

Getting the point, Steve promptly shut his trap. But his curiosity still flared, and so he concluded to himself that answers were needed.

When he'd had his time with Claire in France, she told him about Leon.  
"He's always trying to be the here, but you can tell that all he really wants to do is sit back and relax for once. He wants to be taken care of. No, he needs to be. He craves it."

Even though he was sure Leon had close to no memory of his First Life, this was still true. He stayed close to his comrades when they had days off, even thought he could have left the Compound with express permission from Wesker. He stayed by whoever was left, be it his fellow or even the lab techs and, if they weren't an option, he stayed with Wesker until the man shooed him off, only then would he actively leave the Compound.

It wasn't as thought Leon left often, but Steve was pretty sure that the fact that the privilege had been revoked was what stung the most.

Wesker's word was law. You abided by it, or you died.

Claire had explained his hair as "dirty brown" in that it was mostly brown with a darker blond blended it that shone in the sunlight.

("I thought it was strawberry blonde at first, like yours. But maybe it was because it reflected off of all the blood and fire at Raccoon. Maybe I was just out of it for the whole thing, halfway there," Claire had intoned after the description, the faraway look in her eyes one of a person who would never be the same.)

Now, due to Wesker's heavy experimentation, his eyes were no longer the strange grayish blue Claire had told him of, but a clear blue almost empty in its consistency. His hair was light blond, with only streaks of his earlier "dirty brown" left. And he was pale, oh so pale; but _all_ of them were pale, now. Losing their color was just a minor side effect of having their lives salved and sustained. As he thought about it, he was the only one in Wesker's "Army" that retained their natural coloring.

Sherry (The only natural blond besides Wesker, he supposed) cared about Leon with all her heart. She tended to his wounds and talked with him regularly to asses his mental health. She trimmed his hair when it grew too long (To Steve's surprise, some of the strands that grew were dirty brown). She'd taught him about the world when he was a youngling. Almost everything Leon knew, he'd picked up from Sherry.

Claire had talked about Sherry, too. Sweet girl, she'd said. Saved her from the Raccoon City incident. Could she feel obligated to nurture him because of this? Or did she really, truly care for Leon?

As a panting Sherry jogged past him, Steve turned on his heel and began trailing behind her.

"What do you need, Steve?" Sherry puffed, reviewing the plethora of papers in her small hands. This was her default question, he realized. Sherry really was their mother. She took care of everyone without question.  
Sherry needed a medal, or something, because they were a fucking handful.

"Wesker needs some of my blood for tests. I can't really chat right now."  
"That's okay; I can talk while I walk."

Sherry gave him a small huff of amusement, turning the corner.

"Well then, talk away."

Steve grinned, speeding up his pace so that he could match the young woman's stride.

"So, I've been thinking about Leon."

Sherry's smile fell marginally."

"What about Leon?" She asked, turning another corner. Steve sighed, snatched some of the papers clutched wearily in Sherry's hands, and reviewed them quietly. He caught her searching hand and directed it back towards her, linking his free arm with hers. She visibly deflated, giving him a tired, half-hearted glare.

"I want you to tell me about him."

_Leon seems to be okay. A little sad, but other than that, okay. Could be better. You two could talk soon, maybe? Will complete vaccine soon, two weeks tops. Checked samples with blood. Effectively neutralized. Excella requests a meting. Don't know what she wants. Insisted on you alone. _

He'd almost forgotten that Sherry did reports for Wesker. Steve was almost certain that he was completely aware of everything that was going on around the compound. Still, he read her reports dutifully, and sometimes offered short replies. Steve remembered that it brightened Sherry's day, when she was younger, in the way that a student felt after being praised by their teacher.

_Irving went to wetlands again. Came back with a cut; Tended it.. He wasn't bothered. Smiled, said Plagas was "Finally setting in". _

"You already know him. What can I tell you about Leon that you don't already know?" Sherry quizzed doggedly, breaking his concentration.

"I mean before this. Tell me about when you knew him during his First Life."

"I-It was only two nights, Steve."

"Two very life altering nights, I'd think."

"Steve."

"You don't forget two life altering nights full 'a zombies and other big uglies."

"Steve!"

"Tell me all about it, doll. You know I won't leave you alone until you do."

"Don't I."

"So get ta spilling those beans."

They turned another corner.

"You have to promise not to tell Leon. And we only have until we make it to Wesker's office."

Steve squeezed her hand.

_I'm doing okay. I'll catch some extra sleep soon, so access my computer for anything you need. _

**Chapter Two Teaser**

Chris couldn't say that he loved him, but Hope was a breath of fresh air.

The young man in question smiled as he noticed Chris's gaze, and then shyly looked the other way. Chris pulled him close. They had nothing to be embarrassed about. Nothing at all.

_A/N: How'd you like it? I hope I didn't disappoint. Please drop a review! They encourage me. This is self-betaed, so point out any mistakes or unnecessary things that I do, and I'll try to leave them out next chapter. Ooorrrr, if anyone would like to be my beta, that would be awesometacular.  
And yes, if you haven't figured it out by now, the title is based off of the RE1 song, Long Lost Friend. It's really calming to me, and I thought that it fit, considering. _


End file.
